What Happens Next?
by JessikaWithA'K
Summary: Codii is the new girl at Degrassi who seems to be sassy, rude, and accident prone. She'll fit in. But what happens when people find out her dark secret? All she wants to know is... What happens Next. Story's better then Summary. Needs a Beta though!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

First Day

Being the new girl sucks. Being the new girl, who comes in the middle of the year sucks even worse. Knowing nobody that goes here, yeah that sort of sucks. I actually know one person that went here, which would be my cousin Emma Nelson; she went here back in 2003 maybe. So my uncle is the principle of the school, which makes it all the worse, because let's just say we don't get along very well…. He thinks I'm a slut, just because I've had like six boyfriends in the past two months, and probably other reasons… but whatever.

For my first day at a new school, it sure isn't going well, right when I first walk in a tall guy in a blue plaid shirt, brown eyes, and brown hair bumps into me spilling burning hot coffee all over my white see-through shirt.

"Crap," the guy says, "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, please... fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!" I practically scream, seeing as my shirt has gone see-through revealing my pink and white bra. As I say that the guy goes running off…. It's like "Really?"

A few moments later the guy is back with a few paper towels which do no good.

"By the way, my names Drew," He says….

"Codii, with two 'I''s," I say. "Ugh, this isn't working, but thanks for helping, and spilling everything on me…. Cause now I know one person in this school," I say in a sigh.

"Here," he says and hands me his hoodie.

"Thanks, and do you know where Coach Armstrong's class is?" I ask muffled as I slip on the black hoodie that has his name on the back in white letters…. _Great, now people are going to think I'm his, _I think sarcastically.

"Um, yeah it's my first class, too, let me see you're class schedule?" It was sort of an order and not much of a question, but I let him see it anyways. "So you have math, history, reading, lunch, and home room with me." _So half of your classes are with me, great, _I think once again sarcastically. "Her class is right over there second door on the right, I'll meet you in there."

"Okay," I say as I walk away, and as my bad luck happen again, I run into yet another guy. This time with so much force I fall straight on my ass.

"Oh crap, sorry, here," he says and leans down and helps me get my books up, and then helps me back up.

"Thanks." I say simply.

"Welcome, my names K.C, sophomore." He says, his voice is sort of hot, but he's not. I mean he's cute, but….

"Codii, with two 'I''s, Grade 11," I say back and head towards my class.

"See you 'round?" he says and I mutter a quick "Sure?" and head to my class. I'm maybe the eighth one in there. I see a guy in all black, he sort of has a mysterious, bad boy vibe, but then again he has the "Help me, I'm trapped," vibe too. So I grab the seat next to him.

"Can I sit here?" I ask and he sneers.

"No," he says simply and shortly.

"To bad." I say and sit down.

"What the-? I said don't sit there!" He almost screamed.

"And I said "TO BAD!" Get over it!" I screamed right back, he turns around to say something back when the bell goes off and all the seats get filed out.

"Hey Codii, with two 'I''s," Drew says as he slides in the seat next to me.

"Hey, Drew with a 'D'." Did I really just say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid, I said and mentally slapped myself. Drew opens his mouth to say something back when Coach Armstrong interrupts us by saying,

"Quiet down class, we have a new student today. Codii will you introduce yourself?" He says and looks straight back at me, causing other people to look back at me, too.

"No." I said quickly and then slouched down in my chair.

"Codii, now say something about yourself." He demands.

I groan and say, "I'm Codii, happy?"

Coach Armstrong groans and gets on with our math lecture. Apparently he thought everyone was listening because he kept on talking, but I don't think anyone was.

All of a sudden I had about eight people around me asking me questions, like "Where'd you come from?" "Why'd you come here?" "When is your birthday?" "Are you going to try out for next years power squad?" "What sports do you play?" and most common, "Are you single?" I found myself answering all the questions until the next class…

As soon as I walked into the next class which was with Miss Oh I collided with yet another guy landing on top of him in a sort of straddling position. It was the same mysterious guy from math.

"Hi," I said in a laughing tone.

"Hi….." He groaned in pain, "Can you get your knee off my-?" He said and I jumped up quickly.

"Sorry…." I said and grabbed a seat in class; there was a foreign girl and a Caucasian girl talking in the seats in front of me, and every few seconds I'd hear "that new girl," or "Who is that?" or "She was straddling my boyfriend!"

I leaned over my desk and tapped her on the shoulder, "Um, you said something about me?"

"Hi Codii, my names Alli," the foreign girl, Alli, said.

"I'm Clare, and that guy you fell on was Eli, he's my boyfriend." Clare said.

"Awesome… I guess…." I said and Alli laughed… Why did she laugh? It wasn't suppose to be funny? Oh well…..

By lunch time I had heard about four rumors about me:

-I left because I pushed a teacher down a flight of stairs.

-I came here because I was a prostitute and I ran out of customers back in whatever town I came from.

-My dad is an FBI agent

And by far the craziest

-I'm a witch.

At lunch I sat with Clare and Alli which basically forced me to sit with Eli and Adam.

Adam was actually quite funny even though he looked like this girl I knew back in my old school. Eli…. He's funny, but he's also a dick sometimes.

The rest of the day went by okay… that is… until home room. My god I hate that teacher. She gave me Saturday detention on the first day. Why? Because I was talking while she was teaching…. I mean that is SO bad, and I am SUCH a rebel. My god….

By time I got home to my adoptive family and had to hand them my slip…. I was grounded…. What a day… Maybe tomorrow will be better….. Wait never mind….. Tomorrow is Saturday Detention….. I internally groaned…..


	2. IMPORTANT! READ! AN!

Hey guys,

I am so, SO very sorry for not updating, but my laptop crashed and it had all my stories on them. I'm actually trying to rewrite the next chapter, but I do need a tad bit of help because of my writers block. Oh and tell me what YOU want to happen because I want to make YOU happy, okay? I'll try to post another chapter in a day or two, if you give me some ideas.

XO,

Julia


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

Chapter Two

Falling...

The smell of cinnamon coffee brewing and bacon sizzling wakes me up early Saturday morning, the two things I love, yet they are the two things I hate for two reasons, first they wake me up and even if I want to I can't go to sleep, and two they are way to high in calories, but of course my new family doesn't know all of this because I've only lived with them for nineteen days. I slip out of my bed and into the shower as soon as possible, so that one of my new "family" members doesn't get in there before I do. I pause before getting in, the steam rising from the shower; I couldn't help but let my mind wander. It was just about random things, like Eli, and why he seems so depressed all the time, and why he has the dark vibe thing going on, a lot of my friends actually dressed like him, but then again the people who did were usually suicidal or depressed, so I am assuming that he probably is one as well, but then again he might just love black... and chains. Then there is Drew, who seemed pretty nice despite the coffee incident… And then, of all places, my mind wandered to Clare, who seemed so... I can't seem to put my tongue on the word.

But yet, most of all, my mind couldn't help but remember my real family, how their lives were at stake, how my mother died, how my sister hates everyone, and how my brother can't trust anyone, because of me. Everything that happened has been because of me. And, I guess that's why I'm here, with a different family, with a whole new beginning. Everything was just my fault.

I hadn't realized I was crying until a small tear drop fell on my hand. I wipe it off, check the water in the shower to make sure it was a good temperature, and I slip in. I scrub my body and hair, pretending that the pain and guilt I live with swirls down the drain with the cherry blossom soap. As soon as I get out, I dress into a pair of black skinny jeans and a "Neon Trees" tee. The green shirt helps my blonde hair and green eyes to stand out, so I'm pleased. I dab on a bit of makeup, just a little bit of eyeliner and eye shadow, to complete the look.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen, and see that my "mom" has put all the food on the table ready to eat. "Nobody is going to believe you're our daughter, you're too tall!" Abigail, my mother says.

"Yeah, she has to be like six foot!" Garrett, my "brother" said to me.

"I'm 5'8, that's normal... I think." I say, more to myself. I sit down to my coffee, bacon, and eggs.

"So, how have you been with the school change?" John, my "dad" asks me.

"I guess I'm doing well, but this school is kind of boring so far," I note as I sip my coffee, which was not strong enough. "Where's the sugar?" I ask and Garrett gets up and goes to the cabinet and pulls out a "Denny's" sugar holder. I bet they stole it... Why would they have a sugar container that has the label "Denny's" on it, because Denny's is a restaurant and they have these, and they don't give them away. My brother once asked to buy one and they had said no, so he stuffed it in his pocket and left.

"So, are there any guys you like?" Abigail says.

"No, they are too… weird. They all fit a stereotype..." I mutter. "Besides, it was just my first day yesterday!"

"Okay, well, you better head off to detention." John says to me and I drink the last bit of coffee, stand up, and leave. I can hear Abigail scolding John about his comment as I leave the house.

As I walk off, heading towards the school, I manage to fall, a lot of times and I ONLY live two or three block away from the school, and as soon as I'm at the school I note that I am about 30 minutes early, so the front doors aren't even open. I sit on the steps waiting for my torture as a few other people walk up.

"Detention, eh?" A girl says, walking up to me. She has crazy pigtails, large glasses, and is dressed like a goth.

"Yeah," I said standing up, so that I can look her in the face, and not the knees.

"I'm Imogen Moreno. You're Codii Bates, right?" She says looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, and you know this how?" I said with a hint of confusion in my voice.

"Oh, you're talk all over the school, some people say that you stole Drew from Bianca, and that you're some slut going after everybody's boyfriends." She says, tilting her head sideways.

"What the fuck? I've only been here a day and people are already starting crap!" I say loudly, causing the people who had just gotten here to look up at me.

"Shh," she said to me quietly, "I never said any of that; I just felt the need to inform you of this. Oh, and by the way, Eli is dating Clare, and I do have intentions for things to happen between the two of them. So stay away from him." She gave me a wicked smile and walked away.

Once Mr. Simpson unlocked the door he turned right to me, "Of course you are here, Codii Lynn," he glared at me and turned around to walk us all to the detention room. "I will not be watching you, Coach Armstrong will, you all know that, no talking, passing notes, or anything of that sort will be tolerated, to do that may lead to another detention," he says, opening the door to the detention room. I've always thought Mr. Simpson hated me, he's always with this bitchy comments about me, but I personally don't think it's all my fault. He probably hates me because I'm his step-niece. He always had hated my mom, too, if you think about it. He thought she was some sort of slut, and a plain out bitch. So, he probably thinks I'm one too, because I look almost exactly like her...

"Take your seats, get paper, or whatever you will need, detention starts in ten minutes, I'll be back to tell you the rules."

"So what are we doing today?" Imogen asks the guy behind her.

"Well, once Coach Armstrong leaves for the second time we'll leave to the roof top, and we'll come back in thirty minutes, so he'll think we were here the entire time, and after he leaves again we'll leave again... wait, why am I telling you this? You should know it by now." He stared at her.

"Because, someone is listening in and I'm sure she wanted to know," She smiled, "besides, Owen, don't you want to 'get to know her'?" He looked at her and she smiled at me.

A while later, Coach Armstrong came back, told us to do whatever, just no talking, or leaving the room, other than to go to the bathroom, which is one at a time. Once he left again, Owen and Imogene stood up, and that made everybody else get up. Maybe everybody here is always here because I still had no clue what they were doing. But I soon figured out, because we ended up on top of the school. This in my mind is the scariest place, considering if I fall, I'd probably die.

I drop a rock off the edge and I look far over the roof top to see how long it'll take someone to fall. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Thud! _So it's taking six seconds to fall. I look over the edge a little farther, and I move a little closer and all of a sudden I lose my balance...

**Ooooh Cliff Hanger! Okay, well, thanks to my new and wonderful beta **ThatPrettyStare **I got some more ideas for future chapters! Go us! Well, I think I only have THREE readers, which in my mind isn't very good. So, if you do read it PLEASE, I beg you, review it. I want to know what you think of it, so I can make you happy when you read it, so tell me what you want to see happen in the next chapter. OH! And tell me what you think is going to happen in the beginning of the next chapter! If you get it correct I'll give you a sneak peak! **

**Oh, and if you like it review it favourite it, tell your friends about it! I spent a lot of time on this and I really want a few more reviews!**

**Thanks, **

**XO, **

**Julia**


End file.
